Company At Camp Green Lake II
by SheElf2
Summary: The girl's are back and they are gonna stay. When these 14 delinquents come together, there are sure going to be some wild adventures.
1. Author's Note

This is the sequel to my previous story "Company At Camp Green Lake". I hope you guys like it as much as the last one. As before, Louis Sachar owns everything except for the J-Tent girls.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
SheElf 


	2. Only Six Girls

The D-Tent boys cheered and yelled after X-Ray finished reading the letter. They wrote a letter back soon afterwards that said that they couldn't wait to see them and wanted to know when they would be coming back. The girl's were all they talked about for the next few days. Even Zero joined in their conversations.  
  
"What did you and Steel talk about anyways?" Zigzag asked as the boys lounged around in their tent.  
  
"Everything." Zero said smiling to himself.  
  
"Did she tell you about being attacked?" Squid asked, remebering what Brandy had told him.  
  
"Yeah." Zero said, the smile quickly left his face.  
  
Just then Mom came in smiling with a letter in his hand. He handed it to X-Ray and left, still smiling for no particular reason, he was one queer man. X-Ray quickly tore open the letter read it outloud.  
  
Hey Guys!  
  
We can't wait to see you. We will be getting there on the 12th. The guards have been planning our return trip for the last few days. When we had been coming home, we thought it would be funny if Brandy took off all of our handcuffs since she got hers off. We guess the guards didn't find it that funny. Especially when Brandy tried to lift one of their guns. We did get a can of pepper spray though. You should have seen them. They had to physically restrain Brandy. She got pretty pissed when they told her off. They are planning on heightening security or something.  
  
I hope you guys still have that camera cause we will find a way to have fun with it. Thats all for now.  
  
J-Tent: Brandy, Flame, Smirk, Mustang, Jam, Type and Steel.  
  
Tomorrow was the 12th and the guys couldn't wait. The next day while they dug their holes, they kept glancing towards the road, hopping to see the bus with the cloud of dust behind it.  
  
Even after they all finished digging their holes and were sitting on the steps of their tent, there was still no sign of the bus. After about an hour of sitting around they saw the bus coming in the distance.  
  
They waited impatiently as it slowly appoached them and came to a stop. Four guards got off the bus and one went to talk to Mr.Sir. The guys tried seeing through the windows but they were too dusty (the windows, not the guys).  
  
Once the guard and Mr.Sir stopped talking, the guard motioned for the buses passengers to get out. The other group of seven girl's came out first. Once they were off the guys expected to see Brandy come leading the girl's off of the bus.  
  
Instead of Brandy they saw Flame with her red hair and smiling face hop off the bus and run straight for Zigzag. She tried to hug him but her hands were still cuffed so she just laughed as Zigzag hugged her tight.  
  
The rest of the girl's got off the bus and waited for the guards to unlock their cuffs.  
  
There were only six girl's, Brandy wasn't there. The guys realized something was wrong, really wrong.... 


	3. Mourning Dove

To lotrfreek: Sorry that I forgot to put your name down on the list for the last story. I can't believe I forgot! So, I would like to take this chance to thank you for reading my story, reviewing and being so encouraging.!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once the girl's got their cuffs off they went over to the guy. Most of them just said hi and smiled but Zero and Steel hugged each other tight.  
  
"Where's Brandy?" Squid asked Mustang.  
  
Mustang didn't say anything, she just looked towards the bus and rolled her eyes. Sure enough they watched as a furious looking Brandy was being led off the bus by two security guards. She had her handcuffs attached behind her back and her legs were chained together and the ankles. They made her lean against the bus, facing it, so they could take her cuffs off.  
  
Brandy looked towards them and nodded since she couldn't wave. She looked over her shoulder at the guard who was unlocking her cuffs and smiled devilishly.  
  
"She is gonna blow." Flame whispered.  
  
Sure enough Brandy could be heard cussing the guard out and getting right in his face. The guard pointed his index finger at her and warned her to watch her mouth. She pointed a finger right back at him but not the index. He just shook his head and went to walk away. Brandy spat on his back while when he was turned away.  
  
He whirled around and grabbed a hold of her arm. She instinctively swung as a reflex. He caught her arm and had her slammed face first on the bus again. He took his cuffs and cuffed her to the mirror on the bus and walked away. Brandy turned towards the gang and although her nose was bleeding from being thrown against the bus she was laughing.  
  
The gang went over to see her. She grinned even more when she saw them.  
  
"Nothing like making a grand entrance." Brandy said shrugging. "I had to do it, he was pissing me off."  
  
Brandy whipped her nose on her sleeve before she gave Squid a hug with her free arm. Squid just looked at her in amazement and love. He remembered being scared that she was going to break when Mr.MacKenzie was around. He realized how crazy he had been. Brandy was never going to break, she lived for fights and action.  
  
"I'll give you a kiss later." Brandy whispered laughing.  
  
After about ten minutes Mr.Sir came out and glared at Brandy while he unlocked the cuffs. The girl's got their bags from the guards and settled back into their familiar tent. The guys left so Brandy could change since her suit was pretty bloody. Her nose stopped bleeding but was still slightly red.  
  
They ate supper together and did their best to talk but it was kind of hard since they were eating and trying not to gag on the food. It worked best just to keep your mouth shut.  
  
They left the cafeteria and went back to the guys tent. Even though they hadn't been appart for that long, there was so much to tell. Smirk who had been sitting listening to them talk about when they had trashed the camp suddenly sat up and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I almost completely forgot." Smirk said and quickly ran from the tent.  
  
"What's with her?" Twitch asked.  
  
"You'll see." Mustang said.  
  
After a minute Smirk came back with a shoe box under her arm. The first thing the guys noticed was that there were small round holes along the sides of the box. Smirk carefully handed the box to Magnet.  
  
"I found the poor guy in the camp almost dead. He is a long was from home." Smirk said sitting down on the floor.  
  
Magnet carefully took of the lid and peaked inside. There, inside, was a beautiful mourning dove. It cooed softly as Magnet slowly reacher inside and took him out. The dove sat still in his hand while he carefully stroke his feathers.  
  
"I remembered you telling me how much you loved animals so I figured you could take care of him since he doesn't have anywhere else to go." Smirk said shrugging.  
  
Magnet just nodded and smiled but never took his eyes off of the bird in his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you guys have never heard or seen a mourning dove here are some pics:  
  
http://mattandodile.com/feeder/3228-mourning_dove_on_fence.jpg  
  
http://mattandodile.com/feeder/2642-mourning_dove_on_birdbath.jpg 


	4. He Went Too Far

Sorry it has taken so long to update. Our computer messed up and so the computer guy at my dads office came and took it back to the office. We just got it back yesterday and I lost the fanfics I had been in the middle of typing up. Anywayz, I promise to update as ofter as I did before and probably sooner since I am done of school for the summer!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They would have talked all night but unfortunately Mom came and shooed the girl's back to their tents. The next morning everyone was slightly more awake now that the girl's were back. They chatted as they proceeded out to the lake bed with their shovels.  
  
They didn't talk much as they dug to save their breath. Brandy's nose was back to the same colour but when she talked it sounded like she had a slight cold. Nobody mentioned it though, they knew it must hurt but she didn't complain, it wasn't her style.  
  
They ate their lunch together but always had their mouths full so talking, yet again, was difficult. Everyone finished their hole within an hour of each other (Except for Zero, who finished early and talked to Steel the rest of the time).  
  
They headed back to camp worn out but happy for the gang to be together again. After the guys had their showers they lounged around in the wreckroom for a little bit. They decided to go back to the girl's tent soon after because Thlump and his gang were in a fight with a couple other kids. It was too loud to talk.  
  
In the tents they got talking about how they ended up at Camp Green Lake. A few people didn't want to talk but most were quite willing and even proud to tell their stories. Zigzag, Twitch and Magnet told their stories but the other D-Tent guys refused.  
  
"I hadn't meant to set the stupid house on fire. It was some rich stiffs summer home and I climbed through the window. I Was experimenting with a bbq lighter and a can of hair spray. I ended up making a huge fire ball that set the carpet on fire. The fire spread quickly but I had enough time to get out of the house." Flame explained "Unfortunately a neighbour saw me from their window and recognized me, I guess there aren't that many super tall red heads."  
  
Flame chuckled and turned slightly red recalling the insident. Her and Zigzag were lounging on her bed and she was wrapped in his arms.  
  
"How 'bout you? I never heard you say how you ended up in here." Armpit asked Brandy.  
  
"I had been down at the police station tons of times but never anything that serious, disturbing the peace, underaged drinking, indecent exposure (don't ask). Anyway, my math teacher asked me to stay after class because I had failed another test." Brandy explain staring at the ground "Everything started out fine, I was just slouching at my desk and he was sitting in a chair in front of me. Then it got...weird."  
  
Squid had his arm around her waist and tightened his grip. He could just imagine what that man had done or said to her.  
  
"What do you mean 'weird'?" Zigzag asked, puzzled.  
  
Squid shot him a dirty look but Zigzag just shrugged and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He told me that there is no way that I could pass this year even if I got full marks on the rest of my tests. Then he said he would pass me if I did something for him." Brandy said quietly. "I wasn't sure what he meant but he leaned forward and put his hand on my face I just froze. He put his other hand on my thigh and started to move it up but I reached for my blade in my back pocket and had it at his throat in a minute."  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a minute. Magnet was the first to break the silence.  
  
"How did they sack ya?" he asked.  
  
"Another teacher walked in at that moment and saw me with the knife to his throat. She panicked and called the cops and the rest is history." Brandy said leaning into Squid who held her tight.  
  
No body knew what to say and even the girl's who heard the story before still felt bad for Brandy.  
  
"It's okay guys, it was for the best." Brandy said with a small smile.  
  
"How do you recon that?" Squid said.  
  
"It turns out I was the fourth girl he did that too. The girls all came and saw me before I was sent here. They told me that they were to scared to do anything but since I had stood up to him, he had stopped." Brandy said.  
  
Before they could say anything else Mom came into the tent.  
  
"Good, you are all here!" he said brightly. "I am to inform you that to complete your punishment for terrorizing the camp-"  
  
"We didn't terrorize it, we just... had a night of freedom." Armpit said interupting.  
  
"Like I was saying, to complete your punishment you all will recieve group councilling with me twice a week for an hour." Mom said.  
  
"Like hell I am gonna sit with you for an hour in a confined space." Jam said snorting.  
  
"Well you are even if we have to carry you there kicking and screaming. Sessions start tomorrow night, in the cafeteria." Mom said and turned to leave.  
  
"You better bring half a dozen strong guys cause I am not going without a fight." Jam yelled after him. 


	5. Ugly Cowboy In WayTooTight Pants

The next day after they finished digging their holes they sat around in the boy's tent and talked about their favorite movies.  
  
"I loved 'The Fast and The Furious'." Twitch said.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here so I can see the sequel." Mustang commented.  
  
"It is gonna be weird not having Vin Deisel in it though." Flame pointed out.  
  
"Who cares? Paul Walker is in it." Mustang said giggling.  
  
"The Lord Of The Rings movie was great too." Magnet said.  
  
"I hope I am outta here by the time the third one comes out." Smirk said.  
  
"Do you know what I think would make a great movie?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'Zigzags Insanity: From Ricky to Zigzag'." Squid said.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, what I mean is a movie about Camp Green Lake." Zigzag said.  
  
"Yeah they could call it 'Dig Till You Die'." Type said mocking him.  
  
"How about 'Shovel's From Hell'?" Armpit added.  
  
"Nah, definately 'The Warden From Hell'." X-Ray said laughing.  
  
"I still like 'Ugly Cowboy In Way-Too-Tight Pants'." Brandy said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
That evening as they ate their supper they had trouble keeping a straight face everytime Mr.Sir walked by. All they sould think of was 'Ugly Cowboy In Way Too-Tight Pants'. Mr.Sir kept glaring at them and when he came over and asked what was so funny they just laughed harder.  
  
After supper while they were lounging around in their tent when Mom came in all perky and happy.  
  
"Come on campers, time for your first hour of councilling." Mom said.  
  
Thirteen kids got up and filed out of the tent, grumbling and glaring at Mom as they left.  
  
"Come on, you have to come to." Mom said to Jam who was still lounging on her bed.  
  
"I told you I ain't coming." Jam said.  
  
"It is mandatory, you have to." Mom said trying to keep his voice light.  
  
Mom left Jam and followed the rest of them to the cafeteria. They sat around and in about 10 minutes the doors flew open and Jam was seen being dragged by three councillors from different tents.  
  
The hastily set the struggling Jam down at one of the tables. One pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked one to her table. They left and Jam was still yelling curses after them.  
  
"Okay now that everyone is here, lets begin." Mom said loudly so he could be heard over Jam.  
  
This was going to be a long, difficult hour... for Mom that is. 


	6. Talking With Mom

"For starters, lets talk about how we are feeling. Carmen, why don't you go first?" Mom asked but it was more like an order.  
  
Nobody knew who he meant at first plus they noticed that Mustang was staring at the floor and her face as growing red.When she didn't say anything Mom spoke up.  
  
"Carmen, I asked you a question." Mom said impatiently.  
  
Something inside Mustang snapped and her head shot up to look Mom directly in the eye.  
  
"Well, I have had bad cramps all day and-" Mustang said happily but stopped when the group burst out laughing.  
  
Mom's face looked quite shocked for a minute then turned a deep crimson shade. When he regained his composure, he continued.  
  
"Well, would anyone else like to talk about how they are feeling. How about Alicia?" Mom asked the scowling Jam.  
  
She quickly lunged at Mom but couldn't reach him since she was handcuffed to the table. Instead she told him to go someplace very hot.  
  
"I will take that as a no." Mom said. "How about we talk about how your life was before you screwed it up then."  
  
"I didn't screw my life up. Its better now then it was before." Squid said coldly.  
  
"Then what was your life before?" Mom asked.  
  
"My mom was always drinking and my dad left when I was little. Plus school was horrible because all of my teachers hated me. They all seemed to think that just because I attacked three of them means I am gonna attack all of them." Squid said smirked at the uncomfortable look on Mom's face.  
  
"Anyone else want to talk about their life before they came to Camp Green Lake?" Mom asked wanting to forget about what Squid said.  
  
"I remember the parties that I use to go to." Brandy said to break the silence. "They were always in run down houses but they were pretty big so there were alot of rooms. They wanted houses with alot of rooms since people liked to-"  
  
"Anyone else?" Mom said, panicking, cutting Brandy off.  
  
When no one spoke up, Mom tried a different question.  
  
"Do any of you have any plans for the furture?" Mom asked.  
  
"Me and Mustang are thinking of opening a garage together once we get older." Twitch said.  
  
"Well that's a very honest like of work." Mom said smiling.  
  
"Yeah but we figure since we can get into any car we will sell boosted parts so that we make bigger profits." Mustang explained.  
  
Mom wasn't sure if they were joking or not so he didn't push the subject.  
  
"Me and Pit were gonna try for a record deal." Jam said. "If that didn't happen we could still do amature stuff at bars, make some extra cash."  
  
"Your underaged." Mom pointed out.  
  
"So? You slip the bouncer a 20 and he doesn't care how old you are." Armpit said.  
  
"What about you?" Mom asked Brandy "You seem to be the one who screwed up their life enough. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Honestly? I don't care. I am not going home cause my old man will just beat the crap outta me. I dunno where my mom lives even if I did want to go live with her. I got a gang waiting for me back home, they depended on me and they won't abandon me. I just dunno if I want to go back to that life or not." Brandy explained.  
  
"You do know if you get caught commiting another crime you will not have the choice to go to return to Camp Green Lake. You will be sent to a juvenile prison." Mom said firmly.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Brandy asked laughing "I only got caught cause I let myself get caught. Once I get out of here I am not planning on getting caught so I won't."  
  
Mom didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Why did you let yourself get caught?" Squid asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I could have just left the room but I chose to get my blade out. He would have tried again if I wouldn't have told anyone but if I did tell anyone they wouldn't believe me." Brandy said shrugging "It would just be the word of a teacher against the word of a rebel."  
  
Rebel. That word echoed in Squid's mind. Thats what they all were, rebels. They were sick of being pushed around and told what to do so they just blew up, rebelled.  
  
"Well this has all been fun but we are outta here." Brandy said and stood up.  
  
"Sit down, we still have half an hour and I am not unlocking Alicia until the hour is up." Mom said firmly.  
  
Everyone (except Jam) were already standing to leave. Brandy eyed Mom cooly. Mom gulped and was nervous that she might attack him to get the keys. Instead Brandy bent down by the table where Jam was handcuffed.  
  
The sounds of metal hitting metal could be heared but Brandy was blocking the view of what she was doing. A couple second later Jam stood up, rubbind her wrist and glaring at Mom. The handcuffs were still dangling from the table.  
  
"See ya later Mom." X-Ray waved as they headed out of the cafeteria. 


	7. I Love You

The next day, after they finished their holes, they were inside the wreckroom, playing pool and listening to music. They game quickly stopped when they heard a scream come from outside, soon followed by a yell. Although the yell had came from a guy, the scream certainly didn't.  
  
"Steel." Brandy whispered and shoved her way through the crowd to get out the door.  
  
The rest of the gang followed, close at her heels. They came outside to see Thlump being choked by Zero. It took Brandy, Flame, Mustang, Squid, Zigzag and X-ray to seperate the two of them.  
  
"What is wrong with you, you mute freak?!" Thlump yelled to Zero. "I was just playin' with your girl a bit."  
  
"What the hell did you do to her to sick perve?" Flame yelled at him and landed a hard punch to his nose.  
  
The crowd slowly broke up and Zero calmed down.  
  
"Where is she?" Brandy asked Zero.  
  
"I dunno, she ran when I jumped on him. He scared her, he kept touching her and she kept trying to get away, I had to stop him." Zero explained.  
  
That was the most the gang had ever heard Zero say, they were quite amazed at how strong and firm he sounded when he talked.  
  
"You did the right thing." Brandy said giving him small smile "Lets start looking for her."  
  
They went off in pairs or groups to search around the camp. Zero went off by himself even though Zigzag and Flame had invited him to search for Steel with them. He figured that searching for Steel wasn't the only thing they were going to do and didn't want to be in the way.  
  
He was walked past the 'library' when he heard a small whimper. He stopped and looked around. He caught sight of orange cloth sticking out from behind the library.  
  
He quickly ran around the corner and found Steel sitting with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was sobbing as quietly as she could.  
  
He quickly sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around his.  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry." Steel managed to choke out.  
  
"Its okay, it wasn't your fault." Zero said soothingly.  
  
"But it is!" Steel wailed "I wish I had Brandy or Mustang or any of the girl's confidence. They wouldn't have ran, they would have stood up from themselves but I am just so scared."  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Zero said hugging her tighter.  
  
"Promise?" Steel said looking up at him, her face wet with tears.  
  
"Promise." Zero said.  
  
They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. It hurt Zero so much to think about what she has been through. She is so innocent, she didn't do anything to deserve what she got. He wished he could be like a wall and shelter her from all of the bad things in the world. She was the only person who actually understood him.  
  
"I love you." Zero said.  
  
It came out so easily, he didn't know why he said it but then it hit him, he really did love her.  
  
"I love you too." Steel said.  
  
Her tears had stopped and a small smile could be seen on her face. Zero did somethings else he never knew he had the courage to do. He kissed Steel, only lightly, he didn't want to frighten her anymore then she already was.  
  
She kissed him back. They didn't know how long they sat there together. Steel didn't want to leave, she felt so safe when she was with him.  
  
They finally walked back to the girl's tent, hand in hand, where they found the rest of the gang. The gang had giving up looking for Steel and when Zero didn't come back, they figured he had found her. They also didn't say anything about what had happened with Thlump of the fact that Zero and Steel were holding hands. For the first time, they didn't sit outside, they sat inside with the gang. They didn't have to hide anymore, as long as they were together, they were safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to khleozerozeroni0. You finally got one of your wishes lol! I hope this wasn't too sappy, I tried not to make it too mushy lol. Anywayz, keep reviewing, you guys always give me more ideas. I know the story might be moving kind of slow but an idea for the adventure in this story finally hit me! I just need to figure out the details and stuff...  
  
Sincerely, SheElf 


	8. Trid

The next day while they were sitting outside on the tent steps a mass of feathers landed on Magnet. Everyone looked at the mourning dove that cooed as it hopped down onto Magnets hand.  
  
"The little guy was feeling better so I let him out this morning for a fly." Magnet said stroking the dove.  
  
"What did you name him?" Smirk asked.  
  
"Trid, its DIRT spelt backwards. It was the only thing I could come up with." Magnet said as Trid curled up in his arms and closed its little eyes.  
  
"Interesting." Zigzag commented smiling at the dove.  
  
They sat looking at the sleeping dove for a little while. He looked so peaceful but then again, he doesn't have to dig a 5 foot hole everyday.  
  
"Where's Brandy?" Flame said looking up.  
  
"Well, Squid isn't here either so you can do the math." Twitch said.  
  
Flame looked confused for a minute then her eyes opened wide and she let out a muffled shriek.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed "They wouldn't?"  
  
"Its Squid and Brandy, breaking rules is a hobby." Type said laughing.  
  
Once Magnet put Trid back in the tent they were walking down to the wreck room when they heard a gun shot cut through the air. Mr.Sir was standing in the doorway of his office, his gun in hand and was yelling obscene things.  
  
The gang watch as Brandy ran from the office, her bandana is hand. Squid followed soon after her, yanking his shirt on as he ran. They ran straight for the guys tents and the gang ran after them.  
  
They found them laughing their heads off in the tent.  
  
"What in God's name was that?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Mr.Sir overeacting." Squid said gasping for breath.  
  
"No kiddin', you guys didn't-?" Zigzag asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
That just made the two of them laugh even harder.  
  
"Nah, we were just messing around, we didn't go quite that far." Brandy said when she finished laughing.  
  
"Why Mr.Sir's office?" Jam asked sitting down.  
  
"Because there was a fridge in there." Squid said laughing.   
  
"What does a fridge have to do with anything?" Armpit asked.  
  
Brandy carefully untied her pant suit from around her waist and pulled out a bottle of vodka. No wonder she ran from the office, it was quite difficult to hide.  
  
"Not my favorite but it will do." Brandy said tossing the bottle to Squid who put it in his crate underneath some stuff.  
  
"We won't bother opening it until we really need it." Squid said.  
  
The gang had a good laugh over that.  
  
"Well, I think that Mom's office might be free, why don't we have a go?" Zigzag asked Flame playfully.  
  
Flame just looked away from Zigzag, grined and turned quite red.  
  
"Fine then, maybe some other time?" Zigzag asked.  
  
Flame gave him a playfull shove to the chest. He just laughed and hugged her tight.  
  
"That's not the only thing I got." Brandy said unwrapping her bandana.  
  
She held out the knife that Mr.Sir always had attached to his belt. It had a wooden handle with a leather grip, the blade and handle measured about 7" together. The blade was shining from very little use.  
  
"Its a beauty, isn't it?" Brandy said looking the blade over.  
  
"Mr.Sir is gonna be so pissed when he finds out you have it." Mustang said.  
  
"Well he isn't gonna find out." Brandy said firmly, she wrapped the blade back up and stuck it in her pocket.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with that?" Squid asked.  
  
"Its our ticket out of here." Brandy said.  
  
"Whadda ya mean?" Smirk asked.  
  
"I mean that this is gonna get us out of this hell hole." 


	9. Late Night Visits

That night after lights were out and the girl's went back to their tent for some reason all of the guys were having trouble sleeping. Squid was tossing and turning so much that he rolled right off the side of the bed. He landed with a thud and the other guys laughed at him.  
  
Squid grabbed Twitch who was closest and laughing the most and pulled him out of bed too.  
  
"Ouch." Twitch said rubbing his elbow which broke his fall.  
  
"Is everyone else awake?" Squid asked standing up and stretched.  
  
Sounds of agreement came from the rest of the D-Tent guys.  
  
"Who feels like going for a little walk?" Squid asked pulling on his shirt.  
  
"Where to?" Twitch asked.  
  
"J-Tent." Squid said, dragging Magnet out of bed.  
  
"We ain't aloud in there." Twitch pointed out.  
  
"You weren't aloud to go joy riding but that didn't stop you." Squid replied.  
  
The rest of the gang quickly climbed out of bed and followed X-Ray towards the girl's tent. It took them quite a while to get there because they had to stay in the shadows. When they reached the tent X-Ray whispered to them before going in.  
  
"We wake them up at the same time, get ready to make them shut-up in case if they yell." X-Ray said and led the way into the tent.  
  
The guys crouched by the the girl's bed and watched X. One finger down, two fingers down, when the third on went down they woke the girls up. They all nudged the girls and as soon as they opened their eyes said 'Boo' as quietly as they could.  
  
Zero was the only one who didn't try and scare Steel. Instead he poked her arm a couple times and when she opened her eyes he put a finger to his lips.  
  
Most of them just jumped a little bit but Flame went to yell but Zigzag clapped a hand over her mouth and had to put the other over his own mouth to muffle his laughter. Squid had startled Brandy so much that she fell right off the bed. Mustang was the only one who they could not wake up.  
  
Brandy picked herself off of the floor, although she was glaring at Squid, she soon started laughing herself.  
  
"Joe Boxers? Niiiice." Squid said looking at Brandy as she stood up.  
  
She had on a pair of yellow boxers with a smiley face on the back and a black tanktop.  
  
"Shut up Squiddy. I am sure you have a pair just like them." Brandy said climbing back onto bed.  
  
"You should know." Jam said sitting up in bed so that Armpit could sit down too.  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for." Brandy said letting Squid put his arm around her waist as they sat on her bed.  
  
"Ummmmm Brandy?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Yeah kiddo?" Brandy replied.  
  
"Is Mustang dead?" Twitch asked lifting up Mustangs arm and let it drop.  
  
"No, she just sleeps like a rock." Brandy said laughing "Pinch her nose, she won't be able to breath so she will wake up."  
  
Twitch hesitated for a moment but did what Brandy said she sure enough Mustang sat straight up in bed gasping for air.  
  
"What-the-hell-was-that-for?" Mustang managed to say as she caught her breath.  
  
Everyone laughed as quietly as they could.  
  
"Oh, hey guys, whatcha doing here?" Mustang asked after she looked around.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Armpit said "Slummber party, without the sleeping."  
  
The guys started to get settled on the girls bed. Some (Brandy and Squid) got settled in the girl's beds.  
  
"Move over a bit, lemme in." Zigzag said to Flame.  
  
"I don't have any pants on." Flame pointed out.  
  
"No problem there." Zigzag said, laughing.  
  
Zigzag and Flame got settled with their arms around one another.  
  
"Anyone tired?" X-Ray asked.  
  
The sound of 'nopes' filled the silence.  
  
"D'you know what I was thinking about?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"What?" Magnet replied.  
  
"We are all like best friends but we barely know each other. I don't even know half of your real names." Zigzag said.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute until Flame spoke up.  
  
"Your right." she said quietly. "Well if none of us are tired why don't we just talk for a while?"  
  
"Sounds good." X-Ray answered. 


	10. From LA To New York

Hey! Sorry this took so long but what is Twitch's name? lol anywayz, I just made up one so sorry if I skrewed up on anyone their info's. I just mostly made it up. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For starters, what's everyones real name? Mines Rex." X-Ray asked.  
  
"Ricky." Zigzag said  
  
"Alan"." Squid said.  
  
"Jose." Magnet said.  
  
"Theodore." Armpit said.  
  
"Andrew." Twitch said.  
  
"Hector." Zero said, only Steel had known that was his name.  
  
"Brandy?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"No way." Brandy replied.  
  
"Come on, we won't laugh even if it is something stupid like Bob or something." Squid said.  
  
"Fine... Mandy." Brandy said.  
  
"Hey, that sounds kinda like Brandy." Twitch exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, your smart." Brandy commented sarcasticly "Your guys turn."  
  
"Alicia." Jam said.  
  
"Carmen." Mustang said.  
  
"Kiara." Smirk said.  
  
"Lauren." Type said.  
  
"Jada." Flame said.  
  
"Jackie." Steel whispered.  
  
"What about where everyone is from?" Brandy suggested. "I'm from L.A."  
  
"Denver." Jam said.  
  
"Phoenix, Arizona." Mustang said.  
  
"St.Louis." Smirk said.  
  
"Detroit." Type said.  
  
"Atlanta." Flame said  
  
"Ha! I knew you had some type of accent." Zigzag said to Flame who just smiled.  
  
"Charlotte." Steel said.  
  
"What state?" Flame asked.  
  
"North Carolina." Steel replied.  
  
"New York City, man." X-Ray said.  
  
"Tuscaloosa, Alabama." Zigzag said.  
  
"Chicago." Squid said.  
  
"San Antonio." Magnet said.  
  
"Memphis." Armpit said.  
  
"Philadelphia." Twitch said.  
  
"Dover." Zero said.  
  
"What about how old we are?" Armpit suggested.  
  
"17." X-Ray said.  
  
"17." Zigzag said.  
  
"18." Squid said.  
  
"16." Magnet said.  
  
"16." Armpit said.  
  
"15." Twitch said.  
  
"13." Zero said.  
  
"17." Brandy said.  
  
"16." Jam said.  
  
"16." Mustang said.  
  
"15." Smirk said.  
  
"15." Type said.  
  
"16." Flame said.  
  
"13." Steel said.  
  
"Anything else you guys can think of?" Type asked.  
  
"I got a couple questions, but there only for certain people." Magnet said.  
  
"Shoot." Type said.  
  
"Brandy, are you scared of anything?" Magnet asked laughing.  
  
The tent laughed quietly and Brandy took a moment before she replied.  
  
"Nah." she said smiling.  
  
"You have to be scared of something." Magnet said.  
  
"Well..." Brandy started.  
  
"Come on, we won't laugh... that much." Squid said.  
  
"Fine... earwigs." Brandy said hiding her face.  
  
"Earwigs?!" Magnet exclaimed and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.  
  
"Hey, be nice." Brandy said but was still smiling.  
  
"Okay and one more question. Mustang, as we have learnt, nothing seems to be able to embarrase you. What is your most embarrasing moment?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Oh god, can I pass this question?" Mustang asked laughing.  
  
"Nope." X-Ray replied.  
  
"Fine, well when I was 15 I got most of my extra money by stealing wallets from guys at school. So one day at lunch I followed this guy into an empty class room. So we were like making out and everything and I was planning on breaking is off cause I just got his wallet. But before I could break away a teacher came in the class room and caught us." Mustang said.  
  
"That isn't so bad." Twitch said.  
  
"That's because its not the worst part." Mustang said laughing. "I had his wallet so I stuffed it in my jacket pocket. So the teacher took us to the principals office. He lectured the both of us for a while then sent the guy out of the class and lectured me some more. He had caught me stealing a few times that year already. When I got up to leave, I grabbed my jacket and his wallet falls out. I told the principal it was mine but he picked it up and opened it anyway."  
  
"So then what happened?" Brandy asked.  
  
"Well he just stared at me for a minute then handed it back to me. There was a picture of a girl in a bikini and a few condoms in it." Mustang said.  
  
"How in god's name did you get out of that one?" Squid asked when he stopped laughing.  
  
"I made up some story that it was my brothers." Mustang said still laughing.  
  
"Oh god, that's a good one." Twitch said.  
  
"You know if it wasn't for you guys this really would be hell." Armpit said once he finished laughing.  
  
"Do you really think this camp is legal?" Jam asked.  
  
"No, actually its not. If a health inspector was to come here, he would find it unfit in a matter of minutes. Also the Warden's scratching thing is child abuse." Type explained.  
  
"So, if an adult found out about this, they could actually close the camp down?" Zigzag asked, quite interested.  
  
"Well yeah, but they would have to come here for themselves and the only people who ever see the whole camp are the kids and the councellors. But they are being paid too much to go blab to the governement." Type said.  
  
"Well, we will just have to get an adult here, won't we?" Brandy said smiling. 


	11. Broken Silence

"Squid?" Brandy whispered.  
  
Everyone in the tent had fallen asleep but Brandy lay awake, her mind was running on over drive, making a plan. The girl's depended on her, she couldn't let them suffer like this, she had to get them out of here asap.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Squid mumbled.  
  
"I love you." Brandy whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Squid said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Can you promise me something?" Brandy asked.  
  
"Anything." Squid said, his voice still heavy with sleep.  
  
"If anything ever happens to me, don't do anything you would regret." Brandy whispered, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"I promise." Squid said before he drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT IN GODS NAME!" Mom yelled.  
  
Everyone opened their eyes to see Mom standing by the tent flap, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Morning, Mom." Armpit said sitting up.  
  
"What are you kids doing?!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, we were sleeping." Brandy grumbled.  
  
"Close that smart mouth of yours." Mom shot at Brandy.  
  
"Everyone up, the Warden will be hearing about this." Mom said and marched out of the tent.  
  
They were all more tired then usual from their lack of sleep. They dug slower and talked very little. When Mr.Sir came around to refill their cantines, he was glaring at Brandy.  
  
"Quit staring, I don't do it for money if that is what you are wondering." Brandy said when she couldn't stand Mr.Sir staring any longer.  
  
"Watch you mouth young lady." Mr.Sir growled.  
  
"Young? Yes. Lady? Hell no." Brandy snapped.  
  
By now she had the attention of everyone around. Barely anyone talked back to Mr.Sir.  
  
"You stoll my knife, didn't you?" Mr.Sir asked.  
  
"I didn't steal nothing." Brandy said, glaring at him.  
  
"I know you did and I will get it back real soon." Mr.Sir said.  
  
"Sure, ya will." Brandy said and held out her cantine.  
  
"You will get water when I get my knife." Mr.Sir said.  
  
"Well then I'm not going to get any water." Brandy said, walking back to her hole.  
  
Once she started digging again, X-Ray came over.  
  
"Why don't you just give him the knife before you die of dehydration?" X-Ray asked, kneeling down by her hole.  
  
"Cause I still have to use it for something." Brandy said and kept digging.  
  
"Use it for what?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"You'll see." Brandy said.  
  
X-Ray gave up and went back to his hole, but not before offering her a drink of his water which she declined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That day after they finished digging their holes, they were lounging around in the guys tent.  
  
"Your planning something." Mustang said to Brandy who was staring blindly at the ceiling.  
  
"Whatever it is, don't get yourself in anymore trouble." Flame said.  
  
"I thought you guys wanted out of here?" Brandy said, not looking at any of them.  
  
"Well we do, but not bad enough for you to get hurt or anything." Squid said.  
  
"I'm going to get more water." Brandy said and left.  
  
"I hate it when she is like this." Smirk grumbled.  
  
"When you talk to her you can tell her mind is on other things." Jam said.  
  
"Whadda you think she is gonna do?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Something unbelievble." Squid replied.  
  
"Unbelievably stupid, is more like it." Type said glaring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, they were sleeping soundly in their own tents. Well, 12 of them were. Brandy was outside by the showers. Even though it was late, it was still warm, she had her pant suit tied around her waist and her black tanktop on. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck so she tied it up in her bandana. Whether it was from heat or nerves, she couldn't tell.  
  
She gripped Mr.Sir's blade tight in her hand. She picked a board of wood and threw the blade.  
  
It hit exactly where she was aiming while a dulled thud. She walked over and wrenched it from the wood and prepared to throw it again.  
  
Meanwhile, back in D-Tent:  
  
"X?" Steel whispered. "X, you gotta wake up."  
  
She pleaded for a few more minutes with the snoring X-Ray and finally chucked one of his boots at him.  
  
"Who ever did that is gonna get the crap beat out of them." X-Ray snarled, sitting up.  
  
"X, its me Steel." she whimpered.  
  
"What's wrong?" X-Ray asked, hearing the pleaing in her voice.  
  
"Its Brandy, she is outside by the showers, with the knife. Hurry, before she wakes someone else up." Steel explained.  
  
X-Ray quickly pulled a shirt on and his boots and woke up the rest of the guys. Steel went back to wake up the girls. When the gang reached the showers, the sight made them stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Mr.Sir and Brandy were standing about 20 feet apart. Brandy with the knife by her side, Mr.Sir with his gun, pointed at her.  
  
"Put my knife down." Mr.Sir growled.  
  
His outstretched arms were shaking slightly while holding the gun. They could tell he was scared. Brandy would not hesitate to throw that knife at him if he provocked her.  
  
"Why?" Brandy asked, her voice was calm, almost bored.  
  
"I said put it down." Mr.Sir yelled.  
  
"What is going on out here?" Mom asked coming out of the councellors tent.  
  
When he caught sight of Mr.Sir and Brandy, he too stopped.  
  
"Brandy, stop playin' and put it down." Squid pleaded, scared what Mr.Sir might do.  
  
"You won't shoot me." Brandy said taking a step forward.  
  
"Stay where you are and put the knife down you out-spoken juvenile delinquent!" Mr.Sir yelled, big mistake.  
  
By now with all of the yelling, people from the other tents were coming to see what was going on.  
  
To everyones astonishment, Brandy just smiled. She drew her arm back and threw the knife.  
  
The sound of a gun being fired cut through the humid silence. 


	12. New Leader

lol I am so for the cliffy but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry this story isn't gonna be done for a little while. Thanks for all of the reviews, they always make me wanna write more.  
  
One question for anyone to answer: What does rn mean?  
  
lol maybe I am kinda slow but I haven't been around here for a while and I keep seeing it in reviews... so... yeah... lol  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
SheElf  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was silent after the sound of the shot ended. Everyone was still for a moment. The knife landed at Mr.Sir's feet, stuck a couple inches in the ground. She hadn't been aiming for him, if she had, he would be dead. Squid was holding his breath, when Brandy didn't move he though Mr.Sir had just fired a warning shot.  
  
Brandy looked towards the gang and tried to say something but it seemed her throat wasn't working. She managed to whisper 'help' before she crumpled to the ground.  
  
Squid did know what to do, whether to beat up Mr.Sir or help Brandy. Flame and Zigzag made that decision for him. They ran at Mr.Sir and knocked him to the ground in a matter of second. Believe me, when two people who are over 6 feet tall, jump on you, your going down.  
  
Squid and the rest of the gang ran for Brandy. She leaned back to look up at them. Her face was white and shining with sweat.  
  
"Ouch." she whispered with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Ouch is right." Squid said, he saw the bullet had hit her shoulder and was bleeding sluggishly.  
  
"Damn, and this is my favorite tank top too." Brandy said laughing.  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She had been shot and she was laughing!  
  
"Smirk, go phone for help, she needs to get out of here." X-Ray ordered.  
  
Smirk didn't need to be told twice, she ran for Mr.Sir's office.  
  
Brandy took off her bandana and used it to stop the bleeding. By now, Zigzag and Flame had Mr.Sir down and the gun out of his hands. Squid sat next to Brandy and let her lean on him. He could feel her flinch everytime she breathed in.  
  
Type was pacing around like a maniac and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"For god sake, you look worse then me. Its not like I am gonna die cause the last time I checked, my heart isn't in my shoulder." Brandy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry." Type choked out.  
  
"Oh, c'mere girl." Brandy said and gave Type a one armed hug.  
  
The gang didn't talk much, they mostly just sat around Brandy. Her face was getting whiter and whiter. Her eyes kept sliding in and out of focus. The rest of the kids mostly just watched in confusion or were raiding Mr.Sir's office. Mom and the rest of the councillors had relieved Flame and Zigzag of their captive.  
  
Smirk came running towards them.  
  
"Helicopter coming now." Smirk said, panting, out of breath. "Cops are coming too, along with some lady from Childs Rights or something. How is she holding up?"  
  
"Brandy?" Squid asked.  
  
"Why does it have to be so cold?" Brandy asked.  
  
Squid just cursed and wrapped his arms around her, making sure he didn't touch her shoulder.  
  
"Its too quite, someone talk, please." Brandy requested.  
  
"What in Gods name were you thinking?" Mustang cried, she was furious with Brandy.  
  
"The cops are coming, they are going to see the camp and I know they will have to shut it down." Brandy explained.  
  
"What if they don't?" Mustang asked.  
  
"They will, I mean they have kids being shot at a camp that is suppose to make us stop being violent and junk." Brandy said sighing.  
  
"Hey look!" Twitch exclaimed pointing towards the sky.  
  
"Finally." Brandy whispered.  
  
The helicopter was making its way towards the camp. It landed on a clear piece of lake bed where there wasn't any holes. Flame and Zigzag went out to meet the medics. They brought a stretcher to where Brandy was sitting up.  
  
Within five minutes they had Brandy on the stretcher, cursing at them for taking so long. The gang followed them to the helicopter.  
  
"Lemme come with her." Squid told one of the guys.  
  
"I don't think so." the guy said shaking his head.  
  
"If I don't come she is going to give you hell the entire way there." Squid said angrily.  
  
"Fine, get in kid." the medic said motioning towards the helicopter.  
  
"Mustang?" Brandy called from inside the helicopter.  
  
"Im here girl." Mustang called back.  
  
"J-Tent needs a leader while I am gone, can I count on you?" Brandy asked.  
  
"Sure thing, don't you worry, we will be fine." Mustang replied.  
  
The rest of the gang stood by and watched the helicopter take off. They watched in silence until it was out of sight.  
  
"Wow." Zigzag whispered.  
  
"Wow is right." Smirk snorted.  
  
"Do you think she is going to be alright?" Type asked in a small voice.  
  
"She is gonna be just fine." X-Ray said putting an arm around Type's shoulders "Its Brandy, I mean I feel worse for the doctors who are gonna have to deal with her." 


	13. Trigger Happy Freak

Mom and a couple other councillors started rounding up the kids and sending them back to their tents. Most of them didn't object, mostly because they didn't have to dig holes today. The gang had been in the guys tent but they weren't talking much.  
  
"Okay girls, time to go back to your tent." Mom said, sticking his head in the tent.  
  
"We ain't going no where so you can just go to-" Mustang said but Mom cut her off.  
  
"Everyone has to go back to their tents." Mom replied.  
  
"Well unless if you want to carry us, we are staying here." Mustang replied stubbornly. "Whats going on with Mr.Sir anyway?"  
  
"The situation is being taking care of." Mom said "Fine, if you are staying here, I want all 12 of you to stay in this tent and not to leave."  
  
"Whatever." Mustang said as Mom left.  
  
"You hear that?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mustang replied. "Car."  
  
The gang did not hear anything but after a few minutes they could see a cloud of dust in the distance. Within another 20 minutes a cop car had pulled up by Mr.Sir's office and a silver car pulled up after it.  
  
Mustang and Twitch were gazing at the car from the steps of the tent.  
  
"Wow, Mercedes-Benz, expensive." Twitch said in awe.  
  
"CL 600, very nice." Mustang said.  
  
The rest of the gang came outside and sat on the steps. They watched as two police officers got out of the cop car and Mom came to meet them. They talked for a few minutes but were too far away for them to hear.  
  
The cops soon brought Mr.Sir out, handcuffed and put him in the car. In the mean time a middle aged woman had gotten out of the car. She was dressed in a navy pant suit and had her light brown hair tied in a tight bun. She was talking to The Warden.  
  
After the cops left and after much yelling, The Warden showed Mrs.Saxton around the camp. When they got to D-tent, she introduced herself as Mrs.Saxton.  
  
"Meet the trouble makers of the camp." The Warden said scowling at them "This is Mandy's group of friends but they call her Brandy, they all have their little nicknames."  
  
"I'm X-Ray, the leader of D-Tent meet the boys:" X-Ray said once he shook hands with Mrs.Saxton "Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Twitch and Zero. We are missing Squid because he left with Brandy."  
  
"Um... interesting nicknames." Mrs.Saxton said.  
  
"Well, Brandy was the leader of J-Tent but I am taking her place until she comes back. Im Mustang." Mustang said, shaking Mrs.Saxtons hand too "Smirk, Flame, Jam, Type and Steel."  
  
"Would one of you mind explaining what happened?" Mrs.Saxton asked.  
  
X-Ray explained everything (with some help from Steel), from when Brandy first got outside to when the helicopter took off.  
  
"Do you think she was aiming to hit Marion with the knife?" Mrs.Saxton.  
  
"Marion?" X-Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I believe you call him 'Mr.Sir'?" Mrs.Saxton replied.  
  
It took the gang about two minutes to stop laughing.  
  
"No, she wasn't aiming for him." X-Ray said when he finally caught his breath "If she had been aiming for him, he would be dead. She was just doing what he had asked, giving him back his knife."  
  
"She is a trouble maker, she was trying to cause a stir in my camp." The Warden said angrily.  
  
"How do you get treated here?" Mrs.Saxton asked, ignoring The Warden's comment.  
  
"Like crap." X-Ray said glaring at The Warden "The food is horrible, The Warden tries to poison us with her stupid nail polish, we don't get enough water and we had a freak named 'Marion' who is trigger happy!"  
  
"That is not true!" The Warden cried.  
  
"Which part?" Mrs.Saxton asked in a sarcastis tone "The food, the nail polish, the water or the trigger happy part?"  
  
"Well...All of it." The Warden replied.  
  
"Right well, if you don't mind, I would like to look around with a different guide for a little bit." Mrs.Saxton said to the Warden "X-Ray and Mustang, would you mind showing me around?"  
  
"No problem, ma'am." X-Ray replied, smirking at the Warden.  
  
"But-" The Warden started.  
  
"I will talk to you later." Mrs.Saxton said coldly before she left with X-Ray and Mustang.  
  
The Warden stormed off and they could hear her yelling at Mom. About an hour and a half later, Mustang and X-Ray came back. They had sour disappointed espressions on their faces.  
  
"What happened?" Armpit asked.  
  
"We showed her everything, the food, the Warden's nail polish, everything." X-Ray said, looking at the ground.  
  
"She isn't going to do anything, is she?" Flame asked sadly.  
  
"Nope.... SHE'S SHUTTING IT DOWN!" Mustang screamed, smiling from ear to ear, jumping up and down.  
  
Flame screamed with her and hugged her out of joy, then hugged Zigzag who was smiling like crazy. Once the gang calmed down enough, Smirk spoke up.  
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
"Now, she is now the manager and she phoned for a bus to come. Its going to be here in about 4 hours. She also sacked Mom for messing with files or something." X-Ray said.  
  
"Excellent!" Smirk yelled and jumped around, hugging Magnet who didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Mrs.Saxton said we should get packing." Mustang said once she let go of Twitch who she had been hugging  
  
The girl's went back to their tents. They also packed Brandy and Squid's bags too. After they finished packing, they went into the cafeteria to eat with the rest of the camp. Today's food actually wasn't too bad, they had cooked the best stuff there since the camp was shutting down.  
  
"I am in heaven." Armpit said in between bites of crispy bread.  
  
After they finished eating, they found a couple screw drivers from where Mr.Sir kept his truck. They used them to ingrave their names on the steps of their tents.   
  
They were going to try and find a use for the pepper spray that Brandy had stole when she first got here. Unfortunately it turns out that it had all evaporated, stupid desert heat.  
  
Magnet had let Trid out for another fly before they had to leave on the bus. When he came back, he feel asleep on Magnet's shoulder.  
  
They still had an hour before they had to leave so they raided the wreckroom. They took souveniers, pool balls, television dials...the radio, whatever they could get a hold of.  
  
When the bus pulled up they were the first in line. There were more guards then usual and they hancuffed everyones hands in front of them. The gang all sat in the back of the bus.  
  
It took about half an hour to get everyone on the bus and handcuffed. As the bus pulled away, they all waved goodbye to Camp Green Lake.  
  
It was a long drive back to the city but to pass the time they sang as loud as they could and got many complaints for kids and guards. After about an hour and a half, they had the song worked out perfectly:  
  
Here it goes:  
  
Zigzag-You got to go dig those holes  
  
with broken hands and a withered souls  
  
emancipated from all you know  
  
Flame- You got to go dig those holes  
  
All- Dig it up oh, oh, dig it  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, OH  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, dig it  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, OH  
  
(Twitch came up with this one)  
  
Mustang- Two suits, two tokens in hand  
  
I got the respect, cause I'm a hot thang,  
  
got my shovel, shoes full of sand  
  
check out the tag the name's Mustang!  
  
All- Dig it up oh, oh, dig it  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, Oh!  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, dig it  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, Oh!  
  
X-Ray- Take a bad boy make him dig five feet  
  
the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat  
  
Type- O.K. You got to find something you never found before  
  
if not you'll just have to dig some more  
  
X-Ray- nanananananananana  
  
nananana OH (3x)  
  
Armpit- A-R-M-P-I to the T  
  
what is that you're smelling dawg that's me  
  
I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth  
  
All I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep  
  
Jam- There is no lake there is no shade  
  
There's no place to hide so just sit and wait to fry  
  
Zigzag- You got to go dig those holes  
  
All- Dig it up oh, oh, dig it  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, Oh!  
  
Dig it up oh, oh, dig it  
  
Dig it up oh, oh Oh! (2x)  
  
Steel- Your hands may blister,   
  
your muscles, they sore  
  
Zero- you wanna break  
  
knock on the Warren's door  
  
uh huh...i forgot bout bein tired  
  
uh huh  
  
All- dig it up oh oh dig it!  
  
dig it up oh oh OH!  
  
dig it up oh oh dig it!  
  
dig it up oh oh OH!  
  
X-Ray- Take a bad boy make him dig five feet  
  
Mustang- got my shovel shoes full o sand  
  
X-Ray- the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat  
  
Mustang- check out the tag the names Mustang  
  
OH!  
  
Smirk- Wake up in the mornin up before the sun   
  
Magnet- keep diggin that hole till the day is done (2 x)  
  
Zigzag- You got to go dig those holes (repeat)  
  
Twitch- Take a bad boy make him dig all day  
  
the slower you dig the longer you'll stay........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't worry, more to come, at least 4 or 5 chapters. I love meeting new people so if anyone wants to e-mail me or IM me (I have MSN messenger), you can reach me at Missy158@hotmail.com  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
SheElf 


	14. Hawthorn

Sorry this took so long. I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted to happen in this chapter. It started out they were in a hotel but I was like 'This is stupid, they would never be in a hotel'. So yeah, anywayz, hope you like it!  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
SheElf  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang didn't know where they were being taken too. They finally pulled up infront of a gate that had a sign on it that read 'Hawthorn Boot Camp".  
  
"Boot Camp?!" Jam yelled "They have got to be joking."  
  
The bus went through the gate and the guards closed it behind them. Even though it was a bootcamp, it looking much better then Camp Green Lake.   
  
When the bus door opened and they got off, Smirk practically jumped off. She landed on all fours.  
  
"Glorious grass!" she yelled, kissing the ground.  
  
The rest of the gang laughed at her.  
  
"Get up, girl. I can find you something better to kiss." Magnet said, helping her up.  
  
As a couple of guards went around to take off everyones handcuffs, one told them what was going on.  
  
"This is camp Hawthorn. It is a boot camp in the summer but we will be using it since no one else is here. You will be staying here while arrangements are being made for you to return home. As of now you are finished your sentences, you will return home and recieve councilling. Meals will be served at 8am, 12pm, and 6pm." The guard explained "This entire property is fenced in so you cannot excape. You may not go chose your cabins now, what you do with your time is up to you."  
  
"Excellent!" Flame yelled as she picked up her bag.  
  
The gang found a large cabin that had 8 bunkbeds in it. They all chose their beds and left their bags before they went to look around the property. There was a pond that they decided to go swimming in later, a mess mall, and a teachers lounge.  
  
"Its locked!" Twitch yelled angrily, pulling on the door handle.  
  
"Move over." Smirk said and had the lock jimmied in a matter of seconds.  
  
The went inside and looked around in awe.  
  
"Oh my god! COUCHES!" Type yelled and flung herself down on one. "And the stuffing is still in this one!"  
  
The gang laughed as they explored the teachers lounge. They found a pad and pen and wrote.  
  
"THIS BELONGS TO D-TENT AND J-TENT! IF WE CATCH YOU IN HERE, WE WILL BEAT THE TAR OUT OF YOU!  
  
P.S. We already checked, there is no alcohol in here."  
  
They taped the note to the door before they left.  
  
They were walking around by the pond when someone called to them.  
  
"Do you like it here?" Mrs.Saxton asked, approaching them.  
  
"Yeah, it sure as hell beats Camp Green Lake." Mustang said.  
  
"I can't argue there." Mrs.Saxton replied laughing.  
  
"Can you give us any news on Brandy?" Flame asked anxiously.  
  
"I can do better then that." Mrs.Saxton said smiling "I have authorization to take all of you to visit her at the hospital, if you promise to behave?"  
  
They all cheered and promised they would be good.  
  
"Don't worry, she is doing good. The last time I saw her, she was saying very obscene things to the doctor because he threw out her tanktop."  
  
"Yeah, sounds like she is feeling just fine." Type said. "When can we see her?"  
  
"Now, I have two SUV's here to take you. So lets get going." 


	15. At The Hospital

The SUV's were comfortable and spacious and its a good thing since the drive to the hospital took almost as hour. They were quite a sight walking into the hospital, one because they looked like pretty tough kids and two, they were all dressed in orange.  
  
Mrs.Saxton led them up a couple flights of stairs until they reached a room with a guard standing by the door. Mrs.Saxton had to sign her name on the clipboard and what time they got there, some type of procedure.  
  
"Why is there a guard here? I thought her sentence was up?" Flame asked when Mrs.Saxton was done.  
  
"It is but she has tried to walk out when the doctors haven't released her yet." Mrs. Saxton opened the door and yelling could be heard "Four times."  
  
The entered the room to hear the end of the yelling.  
  
"For the last time, my shoulder doesn't hurt! The only that is hurting is you because you are being a pain in the-" Brandy was yelling at a doctor.  
  
"Good evening Brandy, I brought your friends for a visit." Mrs.Saxton said.  
  
Brandy had her shoulder bandaged up and her arm was in a sling. She looked pretty much like herself except that she was in a hospital gown and she didn't have a bandana on. Squid was sitting in a chair beside her bed, looking quite amused with the whole situation.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you come to get me out of here? I am sure if we all jumped the guard at once we could get out." Brandy said smiling at them.  
  
"Not quite, well I am going to leave for a little bit to give you kids a chance to talk, I will be back in an hour." Mrs.Saxton said and left with the doctor.  
  
Even though it was a small room, they managed to get comfortable, mostly on the floor.  
  
"So, where are they keeping you guys?" Squid asked.  
  
"We are at a off season boot camp about an hour away, its pretty nice since we don't have to do much." Mustang explained.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Type asked.  
  
"He said that I was the mostly difficult patient he ever had and he has been a doctor for 30 years." Brandy said, she sounded quite proud of herself.  
  
"No, I mean about your shoulder." Type said laughing.  
  
"Oh, they put me too sleep and operated to take the bullet out. They said I will be fine cause it didn't hit anything important. I wanted to leave today but they said that I will probably get out tomorrow afternoon or something if everything checks out good." Brandy explained.  
  
"You should have seen her about two hours ago. They gave her alot of painkillers and she when she woke up she started singing." Squid said laughing. "They gave her more painkillers to take but she refuses to take them."  
  
They had a good laugh over that, they couldn't picture Brandy singing.  
  
"I can't wait to get into some regular clothes. This thing doesn't have a back on it. I still can't believe they threw out my favorite tanktop." Brandy grumbled, making them laugh.  
  
"Thought you might want this." Steel mumbled tossing something too Brandy.  
  
She unwrapped the shirt holding the object. It was Mr.Sir's knife.  
  
"Thanks Steel, it means alot to me." Brandy said, smiling.  
  
"So, what do you think they are going to do to us?" Squid asked.  
  
"Send us home, that's what the guard said." Magnet replied.  
  
"What if we don't have a home to go to?" Zero asked.  
  
"Don't worry, they will find you a home, a really nice one. And if they don't, just phone us and we will come and get you." Mustang said, smiling at Zero which seemed to make him feel better.  
  
"Hows Trid doing?" Brandy asked Magnet.  
  
"He likes it here a lot better. I let him out before we left, since there is a window in our cabin, I left it open so that he can get in."  
  
They talked for a while and they didn't want to leave when Mrs.Saxton came back.  
  
"Are you coming Squid?" she asked him, he liked that she didn't call him Alan.  
  
"Nah, I am gonna stay here and keep my girl company." Squid said winking to Brandy.  
  
"Okay, just don't give the staff too hard of a time." 


	16. Brandy's Back, Kinda

It was getting dark and they had already missed supper so Mrs.Saxton took them through the MacDonalds drive through. Whether it was to keep them quiet on the drive home or to feed them, they weren't sure but they didn't care.  
  
"You have no idea how good this tastes." Type said between bites of her hamburger to Mrs.Saxton who just smiled at her.  
  
Once they got back they went to their cabin. Trid was sleeping on Magnets bed but flew to his shoulder when they entered the cabin. It had been a long day and they all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning they slept in until lunchtime. Much to their gratitude, their lunch did not contain beans in any form. After they ate they were hanging out in the teacher's lounge. They found a radio that actually worked at they were listening to music. When they decided to go out to the pond they saw Mrs.Saxtons black SUV pull up. She got out and so did Squid who opened the door and helped Brandy out.   
  
She was dressed in Jeans and a new tank-tip (purchased by Mrs.Saxton). Her arm was still bandanged up and in a sling and she seemed to be having trouble walking. Squid said something to her that much have been hilariously funny because she was laughing her head off.  
  
Squid saw the gang and waved, helping Brandy towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said smiling at them.  
  
"Whats with her?" Twitch asked, Brandy seemed oblivious to the gang.  
  
"They drugged her food because she wasn't taking any medication." Squid said laughing. "The doctors liked her more drugged anywayz."  
  
Squid helped Brandy to the cabin so she could rest. He joined them by the pond. It wasn't very deep so they couldn't swim so they just dangled the feet in it.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to leave, I wish the gang didn't have to break up." Flame said, leaning her head on Zigzags shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we will always be friends." Jam replied, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Best friends." Magnet replid.  
  
"More then best friends." Zigzag added wrapping his arms around Flame.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to Brandy?" Squid asked.  
  
"what do you mean?" Smirk said looking at Squid.  
  
"I mean her dad hits her and she doesn't really have a family. Where will she go?" Squid asked, more to himself then the group.  
  
"Its Brandy, don't worry, she always gets by." Armpit reponsded.  
  
After sitting around talking for a while, Mustang went back to the cabin to check on Brandy. She came back a few minutes later, laughing her head off.  
  
"You guys have got to see this!" She managed to choke out in between laughs.  
  
They followed her back to the cabin and what they saw made them fall over laughing. Brandy saw sitting up in her bunk singing as if they weren't there.  
  
"Done alot of things that i'm not so proud of.  
  
Took alot of turns,turned out wrong.   
  
That's a worn out song.   
  
Day by day moment by moment.   
  
Takin my chances, trustin my heart.   
  
Wasn't to smart.  
  
Lonely, as lost as I couls be.  
  
No way it's up to me." Brandy sang.  
  
"She is never going to live this down." Flame said between laughs.  
  
"I will survive  
  
I will endure  
  
When the goins rough   
  
you can't be sure  
  
i'll tough it out   
  
I won't give in  
  
If i'm knocked down I'll get up again  
  
As long as my dreams alive I will survive" Brandy continued to sing.  
  
"You know, she isn't half bad." X-Ray remarked.  
  
"Lettin go of my bad habbits.   
  
Hangin on the hold for better times.   
  
I'll be fine. Learnin to sleep in the bed that I made.  
  
Laying the blanket where it belongs.   
  
I've gotta be strong.   
  
Tear drops no one sees but me.   
  
I won't stop, I'll always believe." Brandy sang but on the word "believe" she rolled right off the top bunk.  
  
Luckily Squid caught her and then she seemed to wake up.  
  
"Hey Squiddy! What'cha doing?" She asked smiling up at him.  
  
"Making sure you don't break your neck." Squid said laughing.  
  
"Oh... Do you know how drop dead gorgeous you are?" Brandy asked putting her good arm around his neck.  
  
That made the gang laugh even harder.  
  
"Thats nice, baby, you are gorgeous too." Squid said, trying hard to keep from laughing. "We are going to have supper now, would you like to come."  
  
"Nooo, not hungry, thanks aways. Squiddy-Baby." Brandy said and let Squid help he back up to the top bunk.  
  
Supper was even better then lunch. Spagetti with garlic breath. When they ate their full and went back to their tent, Brandy was still singing.  
  
"The old mans been stealin   
  
she's holdin the greevin for hundred a years   
  
we all keep believin that history repeats  
  
itself year after year.  
  
i fears that the future is worse   
  
we have to give in to a hundred year curse  
  
sweatin the sun like we're diggin a grave  
  
dig deep enogh and our fortune is saved" Brandy sang on.  
  
"How does she know all of these songs?" Flame asked, laughing.  
  
"If only if only  
  
the wood pecker sighs   
  
the bark on the trees was as soft as  
  
the sky  
  
as the wolf waits below  
  
hungry and lonely  
  
he cries to the moo-oo-oon  
  
if only if only" Brandy sang.  
  
"I would give my right hand for a tape recorder right now." Smirk remarked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night after they turned their lights off and were all in their own beds (except for Flame who was with Zigzag) Magnet spoke up.  
  
"Good night Squiddy-Baby." He said laughing.  
  
The rest of the tent laughed with him, even Squid laughed. 


	17. Partings

Sorry it took so long for an update. My family is renting a cottage on the south shore for two weeks so I have been there since Friday. I had this typed up on friday but the stupid site was down and I couldn't post it. Anywayz, here it is, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Brandy was back to herself, even though her movements and speech were slightly sluggish. They would leave in time, just after effects of the medicine. After breakfast they hung out by the pond again.  
  
"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?" Brandy asked Squid.  
  
"I dunno, since I am eighteen I could get my own place but I don't have much money so I don't know what I am going to do." Squid said, sighing at the thought.  
  
"How about you Type?" Brandy asked.  
  
"I will go home if my parents will take me. I am not sure because they were so pissed off when I got sent here." Type said with a small sad laugh.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I am boiling, can we continue this conversation in the teacher's lounge?" Jam asked.  
  
They agreed and made their way to the lounge. Even though they weren't in the desert anymore, the sun in the afternoon was still brutal. They opened the lounge door to find it already occupied. From the couch thats back was facing the door, Magnet's face popped up.  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Magnet asked.  
  
They wouldn't have suspected anything except that his ears were bright red.  
  
"Hi Smirk." Brandy said laughing.  
  
Smirk sat up for the couch and the gang burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't you people know how to knock?" Smirk asked, trying to scowl but was laughing herself.  
  
"Oh don't mind us, all I can say is its about time, you two have been flirting ever since you first met." Brandy teased as the rest of the gang found seats.  
  
Smirk pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rebuttoned her jump suit and got comfortable, leaning on Magnet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night was going to be their last night all together for a really long time so they decided to celebrate by digging out Mr.Sirs bottle of vodka. They took 16 glasses out of the cupboard in the lounge and filled each glass. Everyone got a little bit, just enough for a shot.  
  
They picked up their glasses and clinked them together while shouting "D-Tent and J-Tent friends forever". Once their shots were gone they got thinking on what else to do.  
  
They ended up running around the camp yelling, screaming, anything they felt like. They didn't need alcohol to get drunk, they got drunk on pure joy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Within the next week all of the kids left. The 14 were all sad to seperate. Type actually started crying when she had to leave.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys." Type said, whiping her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we will keep in touch, I promise." X-ray said giving her a hug.  
  
Their hug lasted for a while and when they broke apart, they stared at each other a few second. X-ray leaned forward and gave Type a small kiss. He pulled back to see her reaction, she had stopped crying and was smiling. Their next kiss lasted much longer.  
  
When Armpit had to leave he pulled Jam away from the crowd so he could talk to her for a minute.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, for being so nice and all. Most girl's wouldn't look at me twice let alone be my friend." Armpit said.  
  
"Your a good guy Pit. Don't forget that, no matter what anyone tells you." Jam said smiling at him.  
  
Before Armpit left, he also got a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All 14 went seperate ways but you never know, maybe their paths will cross once again.... 


	18. Many Thanks

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story and encouraging me to write more:  
  
Angelica  
  
Brunette Baby  
  
RoxyBabi511  
  
Hannah  
  
Flamer33  
  
Good Charlotte Freak  
  
MissLKid  
  
Tristanlover59  
  
Celestra  
  
Lil Rain Angel  
  
Cold Red Flame  
  
sirus'sgirl101  
  
khleozerozeroni0   
  
Hole Diggin' Hufflepuff  
  
everjenn88  
  
Quiet One  
  
smasha lizard   
  
Shae Elven Heart  
  
drowchild  
  
Hobbitgirl   
  
RandomFan  
  
lotrfreek  
  
miss_understood   
  
mutt  
  
Tigre   
  
YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
  
Did I miss anyone? Hopefully not, if I did, tell me and I will add you on.   
  
Yours Truely,  
  
SheElf 


	19. Important!

Okay! After much thought I have decided that I will write a third Company At Camp Green Lake story, since so many of you want a third one. It is not going to be as long as the last two. It is just going to tell about what happened the the 14 of them. I will start it is soon as I am home from the cottage, which with by early August. After the third one is done, that is it, I don't want to wear out the characters until you guys get bored with them.  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
SheElf 


End file.
